jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krąg Słońca
Krąg Słońca jest jednym z wielu sekretnych stowarzyszeń istniejących w tajemniczych Strażnikach Aideen. jedna z frakcji w Star Stable Online. Poznajemy go jako pierwszy krąg, zaraz po pierwszym powrocie z siedziby Dark Core. Star Stable Online Opis Po wykonaniu zadań, w których odwiedzamy platformę wiertniczą Dark Core i po uczestniczeniu w radzie druidów w sekretnym kamiennym kręgu Elizabeth Sunbeam poleca nam budować reputację w Kręgu Słońca, póki nie wzrośnie ona do poziomu "Lubiana". Aby zbudować reputację w Kręgu Słońca, najpierw musimy zdać test Elizabeth, który zaprowadzi nas do miejsca treningów, gdzie pod jej okiem wykonamy kilka zadań, a potem nasz trening zostanie powierzony Druidowi Instruktorowi. Następnie codziennie otrzymujemy kilka ćwiczeń, które wykonujemy w zamian za punkty do reputacji w kręgu. Po osiągnięciu reputacji "Lubiana" i pozwoleniu Elizabeth wchodzimy na wyższy poziom nauki i dostajemy nowe rodzaje treningów. Po osiągnięciu reputacji "Lubiana" udostępnione zostają nam zadania z koszmarami Jamesa, a po osiągnięciu reputacji "Popularna" - zadania z ratowaniem Lisy i szczelinami pandorycznymi. Zdobycie reputacji "Podziwiana" nie jest jeszcze możliwe. Treningi Reputacja "Towarzyska" Trening Mentalny Instruktor zadaje nam 12 prostych pytań "tak" lub "nie". Jeśli odpowiemy poprawnie na przynajmniej 10 z nich, to zdajemy i uzyskujemy punkty do reputacji. Łap! Trening polega na złapaniu 10 piłek w okręgu na padoku w określonym czasie. Możemy to robić na koniu bądź samej. Dobra ucieczka lepsza niż zła walka Musimy unikać kontaktu z 4 iluzjami cieni tropicieli przez dany czas, nie wyjeżdżając z okręgu. Najłatwiej jest wykonać to zadanie w kłusie lub galopie. Nie stój w ogniu! Mamy za zadanie unikać kręgów ognia przez dany czas, nie wyjeżdżając z obszaru treningowego. Najłatwiej jest wykonać to zadanie w kłusie lub galopie. Reputacja "Lubiana" Karuzela skoków Musimy skakać przez ruchome płotki wokół maszynerii z odpowiednią prędkością, tak żeby czerwona belka nas nie doścignęła ani my jej nie wyprzedzili. Najłatwiej jest po prostu skakać w galopie blisko środka i co jakiś czas się oddalać się od niego, by zwolnić przed przeszkodą. Uratuj motyle! W tym treningu trzeba złapać 20 motyli w danym czasie. Niektóre latają wyżej niż inne i trzeba do nich podskoczyć. Ogień krzyżowy Musimy przeskakiwać co chwilę przed pojawiającymi się pasami ognia. Zawsze pojawiają się pod kątem 90° w stosunku do naszej pozycji. Zmiana pasów Przez jakiś czas biegamy po okręgu po jednym pasie. Co jakiś czas trzeba zmienić obręcz, po której się poruszamy. Im bliżej środka, tym ciaśniej i ciężej jest zakręcać. Precyzyjna jazda Instruktor każe nam niemalże perfekcyjnie jeździć po strzałkach. Najlepiej jest się przy tym nie śpieszyć. Trening przypomina zawody ujeżdżeniowe z Starshine Legacy: The Legend of Pandoria. Łowca symboli Tym razem musimy szybko stanąć na określonym symbolu. Powtarzamy to 8 razy. Dla ułatwienia każdy symbol jest zawsze w jednym miejscu: księżyc przed nami, gwiazdy po lewej, słońce z tyłu, a piorun po prawej. Zaawansowany trening mentalny Trening polega na odpowiedzeniu poprawnie na przynajmniej 10 z 12 pytań, lecz tym razem są bardziej podchwytliwe.sv:Solens Cirkel Ciekawostki *Według Elizabeth Sunbeam, jeźdźcy Kręgu Słońca osiągają szczyt możliwości podczas Sobótki, gdy dni są najdłuższe. Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Star Stable Online